


THE CURSE (OR BLESSING) OF PACHACUTI

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Incan Ruins, Ancient History, Ancients, Archaeologist Jensen, Historical Accuracy, M/M, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Peru, Rainforests, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Tech Assistant Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: In the ruins deep within the mountains of Machu Picchu, the spirit of an Incan Prince watches Jensen Ackles and his team of treasure seekers. Pachacuti, the Ancient, a God once worshiped by millions, is fascinated by the feelings of pining and longing and moved to act after centuries of apathy.





	THE CURSE (OR BLESSING) OF PACHACUTI

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - ARCHAEOLOGIST!JENSEN written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Researched the name of a rainforest God whose name was close to Padalecki as I could get. Found the Incan ruler: Pachacuti Inca Yupanqui or Pachakutiq Inka Yupanki (Quechua) was the ninth Sapa Inca (1418–1471/1472) of the Kingdom of Cusco which he transformed into the Inca Empire (Tawantinsuyu). Most archaeologists now believe that the famous Inca site of Machu Picchu was built as an estate for Pachacuti.
> 
> In Quechua Pachakutiq means "he who overturns space and time" (though more commonly translated as "earth shaker"), and Yupanki means "with honor".
> 
> The descriptions fit so well I seriously considered playing the lottery that day. Thanks to my beta/advisor/ventilators [Missyswife37,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37) [Jessie Cristo,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo) [and jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl). I love y'all to the moon and back!

THE CURSE (OR BLESSING) OF PACHACUTI

Pachacuti, the Ancient, a God once worshiped by millions, is entranced and moved to take action after centuries of apathy. This human's respect and love for learning and discovery weren't tainted by a need for fame or fortune. Pachacuti wanted to bless him as he used to do for mankind back when they were still pure of heart and free of hatred and envy. This human craved love and a feeling of belonging, and he wanted it from the tall, lanky subordinate that was harboring a need for him right back. Pachacuti decides to grant them their greatest desire.

The next time the assistant was alone, Pachacuti approached him. He initially shrank away, afraid and awestruck. The ancient reassured the young man he was not appearing to harm, but to help. Pachacuti explained that he wished to give the humans a blessing. Their magnetism was pulsating from their souls it was so strong. The Incan god wanted to help them discover each other’s true feelings.

Despite his initial hesitation Jared, as he disclosed, was quickly convinced to accept. The chance to gain the love of one Jensen Ackles too great of an opportunity to pass up. Jared expresses his insecurity about approaching Jensen, how he has no experience and feels awkward and clumsy all the time around Jensen. The Ancient assures Jared that the other, Jensen, wants him in return and vows if Jared receives his essence, he will ensure that Jared’s best light will shine through.

Jared agrees and lets Pachacuti take over control of his body.

***

Jensen is refilling his canteen and refreshing himself with a wipe down of his bare upper body at a small pool at the base of a small waterfall near camp when he notices everything go quiet around him. It's early evening and the full moon above is lighting up the area. The nocturnal sounds of the rainforest have ceased and, though he can still feel a slight breeze, the few clouds above seem to be frozen in place.

Then Jared appears in the middle of the pool, rising from the center of it, body and soul both bare. Jensen swears he's dreaming, especially when Jared begins walking on the water, heading for Jensen with a sultry smile on his lips. Jensen is initially shocked and reluctant, but when he convinces himself it's just a dream he encourages Jared, acting on things he’d not have had the courage to awake.

As things start escalating and this "dream Jared" is close to driving him crazy with his touches, out of nowhere, Jensen starts to feel a kind of discomfort. He can sense this was not HIS Jared, who is unbelievably goofy, shy, and overly professional. Jared would never even dream of putting his heart out there like this. He stops, and Jared is about to tell Pachacuti to let go so he can run away heartbroken.

The Spirit is persistent, and the next kiss he has Jared give Jensen brings tears to them both. It connects Pachacuti long enough to show the men everything they have hidden from each other and themselves. They laugh with euphoria and make mad passionate love near the waterfall as time and the sounds of the night return to their secret bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google. 
> 
> This one was so much fun! I am already planning the outline for the expanded edition with more of an Indiana Jones feel. Don't be shy, come on by! Drop me a line!


End file.
